


Love is not Over

by fleurdesaison



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentionedyadong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdesaison/pseuds/fleurdesaison
Summary: 김성규@kyuziziI’m the only customer in a café, one barista just confessed to the other. Will update.12:02 AM - 20 Dec 2016. Seoul, SK





	Love is not Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in a news I read once.

 

 

 

What it seemed to be an innocent argument over where they would spend the New Year’s Eve turned out to be one of the biggest fights they had ever had. Woohyun wanted to visit his supportive parents that recently moved to Daegu, while Sunggyu wanted to spend time with Hoya and Dongwoo (in one of their families houses, he didn’t know yet) because they moved to Japan and would only come back for the Holidays.

Woohyun had argued they could see the boys any other day of their stay that it wasn’t Christmas and New Years Eve, Sunggyu argued that they spent every Holiday with Woohyun parents and he wanted to do something different and cut the umbilical cord, because, let’s face it, Woohyun was over thirty and still a mama's boy.

After that, there was something about being selfish, lacking quality time, and having wishes ignored, not necessarily in this order. Some pretty hurtful words were thrown and Sunggyu was so mad that he said he was done with Woohyun and left their apartment with a loud bang of the door behind himself. Woohyun did run after him but the elder wouldn’t know that. The lift was faster than Woohyun taking the stairs and he only arrived at the ground floor in time to see Sunggyu car leaving.

Honestly Sunggyu would normally prefer to drown himself in alcohol and maybe light up a cigarette, too bad he quitted that like three years ago when Woohyun gave him an ultimatum, not to mention that if he hoped to mend things with Woohyun he couldn’t appear drunk, that would be a clear ‘I want to break up’ message.

And that brings us here, to a random café in a neighborhood Sunggyu didn’t remember the name or even how he was able to come here, he only remembered driving and driving and driving for an amount of time he also didn’t remember.

When Sunggyu first arrived at the café there were one or two tables unoccupied but the café was pretty much bustling and the three waiters were busily moving around. He sat at one available table and the first thing he did was to turn his phone off, Woohyun was calling for the 47th time and Sunggyu wasn’t like his lover, he couldn’t talk things as soon as they happened, he always need more time to subdue his anger and control his temper before he messed up even more.

The second thing he did was to look for a waiter to order something that could sweeten his life at the moment, after all, if he couldn’t drink or smoke he should go for the next best thing and that was something sweet, because, let’s face it, Sunggyu also had a sweet tooth and if it wasn’t Woohyun regulating what they ate Sunggyu would be a fatso that lived from milkshakes and donuts.

He raised his hand and a skinny happy go lucky boy materialized beside him before he could even blink.

“Are you ready to place your order, sir?” The boy asked smiling. Sunggyu looked him up and down, he didn’t know if what he felt was envy the other looked young and pretty or anger because the boy seemed happy and problem free when Sunggyu was mad because he fought with Woohyun. He decided he was too grumpy and probably wanted to take on the boy, maybe because Woohyun had a similar glint in his eyes when he was younger, so the best outcome was to just order before he had the chance to be rude.

“What’s the stronger thing you have here?” He ended up asking out of the habit, he never quit asking things in that way.

The boy cocked his head to the side and blinked a bit before remembering something. “Irish coffee?”

“I’m driving.” Sunggyu said and he saw how the expression of the younger went blank though his eyes said he was cursing Sunggyu inside. “I… Hum… I want something strong but non-alcoholic, so I’ll let you surprise me with that.” The boy nodded and when he was about to leave Sunggyu added something. “And some cassava puffs if you have them but if you don’t then bring me something with cheese.”

“Right away, sir.”

The boy then scurried to the counter and called a tall skinny boy and Sunggyu felt the two pair of eyes in him, together with a discrete pointing from the young waiter before the boy scurried off to tend to someone else.

Things were pretty blurry from then, Sunggyu fixed his small eyes at the table and let his mind wander until he was interrupted by the younger waiter. “Sir?” He called and Sunggyu snapped back to reality and looked at him. "Here it is. We don’t have what you ordered in our menu, but since you weren’t too specific and said to surprise…” The boy said unsurely.

“Ok, no, ok, I had a bad day and can’t drink so I just want something really strong.” Sunggyu said involuntary curving the corners of his lips down and the boy this time looked sympathetic.

“I talked to Sungyeol, one of our baristas, and he said that you seemed like you were needing so he made this Shock Coffee Triple Latte, but he told me to serve you something sweet to balance it so I brought a Double Chocolate Chunk Brownie for you, although if you insist on having something with cheese, I can…”

“No, it’s..” Sunggyu interrupted letting his eyes travel to the boy's chest, directly to his nametag, and back at his face. “It’s ok Sungjong-shi, thank you for your suggestion, I’ll eat well.”

The boy smiled relieved, bowed and left while Sunggyu stayed with a cup of coffee that had so much caffeine he would be wired for a week and a brownie that seemed to mock him. ‘Cheese food just rejected. ‘See, cheesy things don’t fit you, why are you still with Woohyun anyway?’ It seemed to say and Sunggyu glared hard at the poor innocent brownie before he drank a big gulp of the coffee and closed his eyes when he tasted it. Damn this thing was bitter, but it didn’t matter, he was bitter too.

Sunggyu was a tough guy, he didn’t cry easily, and he also could take heavy spicy food or, in this case, heavy bitter coffee, but this didn’t mean that he didn’t have feelings too, that he couldn’t get hurt too. And Woohyun had been hurting him a lot lately by overruling things he wanted, it seemed like his opinion didn’t matter to Woohyun and with that he didn’t either.

Sunggyu stayed at the cafe for some time with his gaze lost as he drank his (now cold but still bitter) coffee, while he analyzed the pros and cons of his relationship with Woohyun and if at this point the relationship was still working or if it was worth the try. He didn’t know how much time he spent doing that, but, as he decided to turn on his phone and scroll to their pictures, he knew the caffeé shop customers were leaving and he couldn’t even spot the young waiter that served him, maybe his shift had ended.

He leaned half of his body over the table and ignored the 107 phone calls and 48 messages - in which he knew were written with different kinds of moods - from his boyfriend only to scroll down pictures on his Instagram. Sunggyu liked to post selcas, alone or with his boyfriend, and sometimes with a group of friends, but Woohyun was adept of lovestagram so he often uploaded a picture that could be related to anything Sunggyu uploaded.

He took a picture from the cup of coffee in front of him - taking enough care to not show the coffee logo or else he would have to move locations, Woohyun would surely hunt him and appear in the next ten minutes - and uploaded it with ‘bitter’ as caption only for his phone to ring after a couple of seconds, in the end he still knew Woohyun too well. He promptly denied the call and his phone didn’t ring again, instead Woohyun did some lovestagram again (well love was not really the word because they had fought) and updated a lone glass of water with the obvious caption ‘empty’.

He received a private message through Instagram from his lover ‘Come back home’ it said and Sunggyu sighed deeply and rubbed the eyes tiredly, he wanted to do that when he had some answers to his inner doubts and conflicts but, as he was gonna go back into thinking, he heard some noise at the counter and looked at it.

“Myungsoo, I know we are at work but can I tell you something personal?” The tallest of them asked as he stood on one side of the counter while the other cleaned something on the other side of it.

Now, Sunggyu didn’t want to pry into what would be their conversation, but, although the tall man tried to talk in a low volume, the lack of other customers made Sunggyu hear him well enough, there was only him, the tall barista and this Myungsoo on the café right now though he was not sure when this happened.

“Don’t you always Sungyeol?” Myungsoo stopped what he was doing and looked at Sungyeol with an adorable dimpled smile and Sunggyu cursed to himself, Woohyun had tiny dimples too although the feeling was completely different, Woohyun’s were more cute and sly in his opinion. “Not that I mind.” The other added and Sunggyu thought it was better to occupy himself with his phone not to disturb them so he opened the Twitter app to see if Dongwoo and Hoya were up to something, maybe he could ask to meet them now.

“I don’t know if you ever noticed but I have this big crush on you.” The taller, the barista, that Sungyeol person, said rather bluntly which left not only the guy who this confession was directed to, kind of speechless but Sunggyu was too, this was too bold, so out of admiration, amazement and lack of better thing to do he had to tweet about it.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

I’m the only customer in a café, one barista just confessed to the other. Will update.

12:02 AM - 20 Dec 2016. Seoul, SK

 

“For how long?” The shorter asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the other answer.

“Since you started working here so roughly six months already.” The tallest answered the question without batting an eyelash though he seemed nervous too.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

Boy 2 asked how long and boy 1 said six months. Please you two, get my faith in love restored.

12:05 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

**Nam Woo Hyun**

@wowwh

@kyuzizi what are you talking about? Just, please, come home and talk to me. Please, hyung, please!

12:04 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

Sunggyu decided to ignore the mention Woohyun just made so he could listen the rest of the situation unfolding, it was not like he was ready to talk to him too.

“Do you mind being alone for a minute?” He motioned with his head for Sunggyu. “I…. I need to go to the back and think about what to say…. this was… this was pretty shocking.” The younger said and the taller nodded hesitantly before the smaller went to the back of the café.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

Boy 2 said he needs to go to the back and think about to say, I hope he doesn’t hurt Boy 1, I’m tired of hurt.

12:06 AM - 20 Dec 2016.  Seoul, SK

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

This coffee is too bitter but I feel like asking for one more refill so the barista has something to do while he waits. I feel for him.

12:06 AM - 20 Dec 2016.  Seoul, SK

  
**Nam Woo Hyun**

@wowwh

@kyuzizi please come home. Please hyung, please!

12:07 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

Another mention arrived and now Sunggyu had a bit of heavy heart, the guy that disappeared was stalling and somehow he was doing that too. He usually took some time to cool and think things through but - his eyes moved to his phone clock - four hours?!

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

Asked for a bottle of water, the coffee was too bitter for a third cup. Boy 2 is nowhere to be found. I’m sad. For everything.

12:09 AM - 20 Dec 2016.  Seoul, SK

 

**Nam Woo Hyun**

@wowwh

@kyuzizi then come home, let’s talk this out. Please!

12:10 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

Now Sunggyu felt tempted to reply but he stopped his fingers when he saw from the corner of his eyes that the smaller man came back, went straight for the taller and kissed the living daylights of him. Sunggyu eyes were wide, he was perplexed but happy for them?

“Sorry to make you wait it’s just it caught me off guard and...” He bit his lips quickly before adding. “I always had a thing for you too, I just didn’t know if you were… you know, so I didn’t want to admit a feeling that could make me disappointed later.” The younger said and Sunggyu couldn’t believe the huge gummy and happy smile that was appearing in the taller face so when the two boys looked at him he quickly made himself seem busy and typed on twitter.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

OMG, BOY 2 CAME BACK AND KISSED BOY 1, HOLY SHIT AHYGASVLEWVEBWKHI!

12:11 AM - 20 Dec 2016. Seoul, SK

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

Because Boy 2 thought Boy 1 wasn’t gay he didn’t want to admit he had feelings for him. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, KYAAAH!

12:12 AM - 20 Dec 2016. Seoul, SK

 

Sunggyu just had hit enter when the two boys approached him shyly.

“Hum, sir, do you mind if we.. hum... Left for a few minutes?” The taller of the two asked with a bit of pink coloring his cheeks.

“Oh no, please don’t mind me. AT ALL!” Sunggyu quickly replied and if the tallest, Sungyeol, expression was any indication, Sunggyu just told him he was paying attention to his and his fellow barista interchange. Luckily Sungyeol couldn’t say anything because after Sunggyu had given his answer, the younger, Myungsoo, was already grabbing his wrist and impatiently tugging him towards the back.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

They asked me if it was ok to be alone for a few minutes, I told them OF COURSE, I don’t want to hinder them.

12:15 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

**Nam Woo Hyun**

@wowwh

@kyuzizi don’t hinder US, stop ignoring me please? PLEASE!

12:15 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

Sunggyu bit his lips hard as he thought about that mention. After what he just had witnessed he was far less angry and filled him with strange positive feelings -not that having positive feelings was strange, but it was strange for them to appear after Sunggyu had been thinking his relationship with not so much positive feelings all night - but he wasn’t sure it was enough for him to want to talk to Woohyun right now, he loved him but was that being enough lately? Should they really continue their relationship? He didn’t know, he just knew it was the second time this night where he started to think about this matter and be interrupted by the newly formed couple.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo came back to the counter with happy smiles and slightly swollen lips and Sunggyu knew that some heavy kissing happened back in the kitchen. They didn’t even notice Sunggyu was still there, and frankly he thought they wouldn’t have minded if he left, so they kept giggling away while Myungsoo wrapped himself at Sungyeol waist and back, but when they spotted him still sitting alone at his table, and he gave them a knowing look, the two boys flushed beet red and parted themselves.

 

**LEE HOWON**

@hoya1991

@kyuzizi What happened? I wanna know the end of the story.

**LEE HOWON**

@hoya1991

Though you should give Woohyun a call.

12:17 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

**장동우**

@inspiritddww

@kyuzizi hyung, where are you? Hyunnie is worried.

12:18 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

Sunggyu felt his phone tremble with notifications of two more mentions. At first, he thought they were from Woohyun, but then discovered one way or another it was about Woohyun, a typical sign that if the 108 phonecalls, 48 messages, a lovestagram and a couple of twitter mentions weren’t enough, engaging their friends showed how ready for reconciliation he already was. Sunggyu sighed deeply but typed.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

@hoya1991 I don’t know where I am. I drove for a while and entered the first café I saw.

12:22 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

They came back. Boy2 was attached to Boy1 back, they’re pretty much looking happy and giggling away. This is so beautiful, they look so cute.

12:23 AM - 20 Dec 2016. Seoul, SK

 

Sunggyu fought tears he swore later it didn’t come to his eyes. He wanted that too, not that level of clinginess because not even cheesy Woohyun did that in his happiest days, but that, that cuteness, that happiness, that giggling, feeling like he could conquer the world because of love. He wanted to have all those things again with the person that it mattered most in this world: Nam Fucking Woohyun, the bratty mama’s boy that he loved most in this entire world, the one that even though he hurt and got hurt from he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget in a billion years or forgive himself if they ever broke up.

Right now everything made sense to him again, but it was also the moment when his phone trembled with another notification, Woohyun’s again.

 

**Nam Woo Hyun**

@wowwh

@kyuzizi you really are done with me right? If… If that’s so at least come here to tell me face to face.

12:24 AM - 20 Dec 2016 . Seoul, SK

 

Now Sunggyu was blinking quickly and a heavy weight installed itself on his heart. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening, Woohyun never gave up on him that early - maybe early wasn’t the exact word, he never took so much time without assuring Woohyun they would talk. Ok, Sunggyu never got to think about breaking up thoroughly because the couple interrupted his thoughts but, now that Woohyun seemed to be resigned to it, he discovered he didn’t want that. AT ALL.

He suddenly got to his feet and ran to where the new lovebirds were, he needed to go to Woohyun right this instant. “Check please!”

Myungsoo, the little planet, went out of the orbit of his sun (Sungyeol) and headed for the cashier and Sungyeol went to pack a couple of pastries and Sunggyu was finish paying when he came closer again and offered to him.

“For having to deal with us.” He had said shyly.

“Actually, it was an honor.” Sunggyu replied as he pushed the pastries back into the taller hands. “I came here after a fight with my own boyfriend and I was even considering to break up, but you two inspired me and now I know that our fights, not only this one, are always stupid and I don’t want to break up. EVER.” He stressed.

“Did you hear? We inspired someone!" Myungsoo elbowed his lover(?) lightly while beaming.

“Then keep it as a good luck charm.” Sungyeol insisted, pushing the pastries back and into Sunggyu hands. “Find your lover and talk your problems over food, tell him you don’t want to break up, wait here, let me offer two cups of coffee for free… to help you out.” He said then turned around and went to do some coffee.

Sunggyu suddenly went desperate. “Can it not be one of those I had? I think I won’t sleep for a week.”

Sungyeol just turned around and smiled. “We have some orange juice left.” Sunggyu smiled relieved and Sungyeol filled two cups of orange juice and gave it to him, not before giving a handful of lemon candy from his coworker to help with the strong bad coffee breath Sunggyu was currently suffering.

Sunggyu bowed in thankfulness, said goodbyes and went for the door while Myungsoo moved to hug his lover again. “Now we just need to clean his table, close the shop and then… do you want to … hm… spend the night in my apartment?” He asked with his cheeks heating up.

“I…” Before Sungyeol could develop his answer they heard someone clearing up his throat.

“Sorry for the extremely rude interruption but… do you know how do I get to Mangwon-dong by car from here?” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly.

Sungyeol just chuckled and told him the way, he started dating his crush today and there wasn’t anyone that would stop his happiness.

Five minutes later Sunggyu placed the pastries and cups on the passenger seat and pulled his phone to update twitter one more time.

 

**김성규**

@kyuzizi

Faith in love restored, now I know where I am going and what I want. @wowwh we will talk tonight.

12:47 AM - 20 Dec 2016. Seoul, SK

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu entered his apartment juggling pastries and cups of juice in his hands. He went for the room he shared with his lover only to find an open but empty duffel bag on the bed while his younger lover sat on it with his back turned at him and head hung low while sobbing quietly.

The elder put the pastries and juice at the study table and called the younger softly.

“Woohyun.”

The younger turned his head around to look at him and Sunggyu could see that Woohyun was going to dissolve himself in tears. Fuck, he knew Woohyun, as the most sensible of them would probably cry, but he didn’t think the younger would be that wrecked, though that would make sense if he thought they would break up.

“Hy-hyung.” Woohyun tried to speak as calm as he could, his emotional state was doing a pretty good job in preventing him in doing that so he ended up stuttering the only word he could speak right now.

“Why the bag?” Sunggyu asked tensed, was Woohyun going to leave?

“To-to decide who-who will leave.” The younger explained although with difficulties, though it was clear as the daylight that just talking about that hurt him beyond belief

“I don’t want you to leave!” Sunggyu quickly said then walked until he was in front of his lover and as soon as that happened Woohyun looked up to him with that broken and pretty desperate face of his.

“A-are you going to-to lea-leave then?”

“No.” Sunggyu grabbed the younger face in his hands and kissed him fondly. “No one will leave, I wasn’t talking about breaking up. If that happens I won’t ever forgive myself for letting you go without trying harder.”

“A-are you su-sure?” Woohyun stuttered still not fully believing.

“Of course.” Sunggyu wiped the younger tears and dived for another brief fond kiss. “Our love is not over Hyun we just need to try harder and express ourselves better, you need to listen to what I have to say sometimes too.”

“Hyung~” Woohyun finally wailed like a five-year-old though, Sunggyu repeated, he was over thirty and hugged his boyfriend body. “I-I was so scared you were going to leave me when-when you didn’t call me back and-and…”

“I know, I know.” Sunggyu interrupted him and rubbed circles on his boyfriend back a couple of times. “But… don’t give up on me just because I need time to put my head back into place.”

Woohyun pulled back then and looked at his lover half hurt half accusing. “You preferred to watch another couple than to talk to me.”

“I…” Sunggyu made a guilty sheepish expression when he noticed Woohyun display of jealousy though they could have weird fights about pretty much everything they weren’t too jealous of each other. “Yes, I watched another couple being formed.” Sunggyu admitted and he was sure Woohyun was opening his mouth to complain when he explained. “Yes, I watched them, and it was so cute Woohyun, I got jealous of their happiness and then I realized I already had that, and for years too. We just need to put a bit more effort to be like that again, although I know for sure not even you could cling to me like that barista was clinging to the other.” He admitted then chuckled. "At some point, it was too much and I know you can do everything better when and if you’re into it, so I came running back to my lover."

“This… this is the cheesiest thing you ever said to me.” Woohyun chuckled finally calming down.

“Well, we both should concede in some things, right? I gave the first step.” Sunggyu gave a shy smile.

Woohyun nodded. “I called my parents, I told you we wouldn’t meet them this year.” He said surprising the elder, Woohyun didn’t miss a year beside his parents even though he lived alone (but for some years with Sunggyu) for ten years already. “They were actually relieved because they wanted to travel this year.” Woohyun admitted looking down.

“Really?” Sunggyu asked excited and hugged his boyfriend for dear life. “Thank you so much, baby! This year is gonna be awesome, I heard there is gonna be seafood in Dongwoo house, though Hoya’s gonna be having a barbecue... Actually, it doesn’t matter because their families are neighbors and … Hoya hyung works with fireworks so he is gonna throw some up and we can watch together, with our friends, as we cuddle, and… Woohyun, it’s gonna be A.WE.SO.ME!" Sunggyu was so excited, smiling like a kid that got what he wanted from Santa and suddenly Woohyun felt guilty he never conceded much to what Sunggyu wanted. Maybe if Sunggyu was more clear about really wanting to go to this party, and not just antagonize because he was sick of doing the same thing every year, he would have conceded way earlier, after all, Sunggyu happy smile made him happy too.

Woohyun couldn’t help anymore, Sunggyu was being too endearing as he ranted about the party that Yadong families planned together, so he leaned up and gave him a soft peck and Sunggyu was startled for a second, he didn’t expect that. But when Woohyun pulled back, Sunggyu grabbed his collar, climbed on his lap, pressed him down the mattress and kissed him passionately.

Hands went everywhere from there on as they experimented touches and sensations as if they recently got together, and pretty soon the duffel bag Woohyun separated if one of them would leave home was completely forgotten on the ground. Their love just had begun again, this time stronger, and there wasn’t anyone wanting or thinking about leaving anymore.


End file.
